Hopeless Night
by Akatsuki M. Evil Organisation
Summary: SasoDei. -Menuda fiesta -masculló con desprecio. 'Uchiha Madara... es el nombre del anfitrión' -Sasori ha estado solo toda la noche...- 'Debí olvidarme de él hace tiempo'


**Hopeless Night**

_x Pim // Aelita-Cullen_

Bajo la tenue y parpadeante luz de los faroles, aquél de marfilada piel se consumía en la añoranza de aquella noche. Imperceptiblemente, sus castañas orbes se alzaron para admirar con amargura el firmamento…, y notó perspicaz cómo la noche parecía ser ligeramente más oscura que en anteriores. Deslizó la mirada con sigilo hacia sus pies, y observó sosegadamente la impura nieve, absorto en sus pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros, y suspiró… De su boca entreabierta dejó salir al aire fantasmales volutas de vapor. El frío era irrebatible.

Aquella noche, se trataba de la última de diciembre. Probablemente todos regocijaban de un jugoso banquete, conmemorando la bienvenida al año nuevo… Más sin embargo, _él_, indiferente ante la fecha, se hallaba en la búsqueda. Desde su enguantada mano se asomaba lo que parecía ser, una invitación… _Uchiha Madara,_ era el nombre del anfitrión. Ciñó su bufanda, y agudizó su vista… Divisó lejanamente la iluminante casa a cinco cuadras de donde estaba él.

Podía escuchar el murmullo de la música a lo lejos… _Suspiró._ Con un amargo gesto, recordó terco cuánto detestaba aquellas hormonales fiestas… carecían de sentido, y sobre todo de clase. Le desagradaba el orgiástico ambiente, y la multitud extasiada de alcohol y placer. _Aun así_, se encontraba dispuesto a asistir a la tan popular fiesta. No importara cuándo las odiara, él asistía a cada una de ellas… fiestas a las que _Deidara_ sólo asistiría.

_Ojeó su reloj…_ Eran tan sólo las diez de la noche, y ya se esperaba toda una anarquía allí dentro. Podía imaginárselo… Pleitos arruinando el mobiliario; brutos rompiendo las ventanas; orgías en cada rincón… Y se temía que eso no sería todo. Tratándose de Madara como el anfitrión de la fiesta, aquello seria un caos literalmente. Se ahorraría el disgusto, pero su conciencia le amonestaba con el rubio_…_ De no presenciar sus actos él mismo, probablemente se _mentiría_.

_Resopló molesto… _Deidara nunca notaría entre el montón, al pelirrojo que sólo admira con amargura y recelo. Esa noche no sería la excepción tampoco. Aquél invisible expectante observaría atento una vez más, como si nunca fuese suficiente. Se mantendría en su lugar, quieto, inexpresivo… como buen espectador. Como único pensamiento…

"_Debí olvidarme de él hace tiempo."_

…Se detuvo en seco. Finalmente había llegado. Aún cabizbajo lo sabía. Alzó parsimoniosamente la mirada, admirando indiferente el iluminante hogar. Era inmenso el recinto, no dudaba en que más de la mitad del colegio estuviera presente. Podía escuchar el romper de botellas, risas, charlas escandalosas, gritos… _Tsk_, todo un caos le esperaba allí dentro.

Tuvo la vaga intención de tocar la puerta, pero ésta se abrió por sí misma… Prudente, sólo pudo pensar en el descuido de algún invitado. Adentro, la música resonaba violentamente, hasta al punto de sentir las paredes vibrar. El olor a alcohol le mareó de sobremanera… cortesía del terrible aliento de los invitados. Risas sin sentido, acciones tambaleantes, balbuceos… '_Estupendo'_, musitó con sarcasmo.

Con indiferencia, lanzó su abrigo y bufanda al perchero, sin saber si atinó o no. Frotó sus entumidas manos para conseguir calor, y dio un corto vistazo al lugar. Los rostros de los presentes eran un tanto difusos para su memoria… No reconocía a nadie, excepto--

—¿Sasori?… ¿eres tú?

…Se lo vio venir en cuanto lo distinguió. Rodó sus orbes en seña de fastidio; no se hallaba verdaderamente en el humor para tratar con los demás invitados. Sepultó las manos en los bolsillos, con poca paciencia para escuchar lo que venía…

—Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí. Nunca haz aparentado interés en éstas… 'reuniones' —prosiguió el joven.

—_Hmph_… y jamás ha sido de tu incumbencia en cómo mate el tiempo, _Kisame_ —contestó frívolo.

—¿Uh?… —el aludido frunció el ceño ante la contestación del pelirrojo… _intentó ignorarlo_—. No pensé que Madara te llegara a invitar a _su_ fiesta… Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó con Deidara. Creo que habría preferido ahorrarse la incomodidad —apuntó pertinente…

Aquél comentario logró tensarlo. _Cierto_, jamás fue invitado personalmente por el tan popular _Uchiha Madara_… pero se vio en la necesidad de auto-invitarse, y hallar la dirección. Y si, quizás habría sido idílico evitar miradas peligrosas con aquél, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo, las cosas ya no le podían resultar como desearía…

—…La puerta estaba abierta —se tragó su defensa, y giró por sobre sus talones, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado—. Con permiso… —musitó a sus espaldas.

En un suspiro abandonó la recepción. Aquello sólo le amargó; cómo prefería haberlo esquivado… Pero sintió que, en cierto modo, tenía que escucharlo.

Quiso pensar que, probablemente Kisame no lo hizo con la intención de fastidiar… _No, aquél no era así_, pensó. Debió tratarse de un recordatorio… una_ advertencia_, mejor dicho. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… más valía tener precaución.

Estaba en el campo de su enemigo, después de todo…

**&**

Hacía más de quince minutos en los que, Sasori, obstinado, se había estado moviendo ágilmente entre el montón, –pretendiendo avanzar–, y entre más se profundizaba al hogar, más se acostumbraba al penetrante olor a alcohol. Desde que llegó, pertinentemente se dedicó a buscar a una sola persona en toda la fiesta. El resto, le era completamente indiferente.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba obsesionado… y Sasori no los culparía. Quizás aquél insistente deseo no era más para implantarse un poco de realidad… y en cierto modo, le resultaba una _tortura_. No tenía ni la más remota intención de disfrutar de la noche. No, porque no deleitaría ni una sola bocanada del buffet, ni tampoco le daría el gusto a su conciencia bebiendo. Le importaba más saber dónde se hallaba _él_…

—…_Maldición, maldición, maldición _—murmuraba conforme no hallaba espacio, o aire qué respirar…

Pero entonces, su equilibrio se vio debatir al sentir cómo alguien se abalanzaba contra él. Sus reflejos le fallaron, y cayó rotundamente al suelo a causa del peso extra… Alguien más se hallaba encima de él. Maldijo entre dientes ante el descuido de la persona… pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al distinguir el rostro frente a él.

Allí estaba _Deidara, _encima de su cuerpo, mirándolo con aquellos vacíos ojos azules suyos. Aspiró inconscientemente su aroma… pero el desagradable olor a alcohol le fue aun más fuerte. Supo entonces que estaba ebrio… detalle que no le sorprendió, pero que sí le entristeció efímeramente.

La particular sonrisa que adornaba sutilmente el rostro del rubio, era en cierto modo… _hueca_.

Ejerciendo control sobre la situación, lo empujó de un golpe, y se levantó. Ayudó al menor a conseguir equilibrio, tomándolo bruscamente de los brazos… pero éste sólo sonrió ante sus acciones. Risas, y más risas sin sentido llegaban a los oídos del pelirrojo… Éste se vio fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?… —preguntó el rubio, con un simplón gesto—. Ne, siempre pensé que eras un aguafiestas, h'm.

De no haber sido por la torpeza con la que se expresó, pudo inclusive haberle parecido insensible el comentario. Notaba cómo al rubio le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos, y sobretodo ejercer rigidez en su postura. Lo que más llamó su atención fue, la falsa alegría que le invadía…

—_Hmph._ ¿No deberías estar con Madara? —desvió la mirada, y lo soltó repentinamente… nada más que para controlar sus_impulsos_.

—¿Madara?… —repitió en confusión—. …Ah ya. —sonrió—. No sé dónde esté…

El mayor suspiró pesimista, y rodó su mirada nuevamente hacia al rubio, observándolo con los párpados entrecerrados. Frunció el ceño ante el torpe gesto que Deidara le dedicaba sin intención… Jamás lo sintió tan distante de él. Era _frustrante_.

Pero Deidara sonrió de repente, y sus ojos adquirieron un peculiar brillo– lo que a Sasori le pareció ver sus pupilas dilatadas –. Pero entonces, suspicaz, se percató de que, la mirada del menor estaba desviada a míseros centímetros de él…

Fue cuando, presenció una figura detrás suyo…_ y_ _no una agradable._

—¡Madara!, ¿dónde haz estado? —preguntó torpemente Deidara—. ¡Te he buscado, h'm!

—…_Maldición _—Sasori gestó una amarga expresión a espaldas del Uchiha…

…No debió perderlo de vista. _Maldición._

—Deidara… —pronunció Madara. Casi adrede, le sonreía de lo más risueño al rubio…, y la desvió con cinismo hacia el otro, para hacer del contraste aun más notorio—. …_Sasori._

El aludido se giró por sobre sus talones, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada con prudencia, tensionando sus músculos_… _Madara sólo sonrió altanero.

—Diría que me alegra que hayas venido, Sasori… pero me parece que ni te invité en primer lugar —espetó cínicamente el anfitrión.

—¿Uh?, ¿de qué hablas, Madara? —preguntó confundido, Deidara—. Él es Takami, de nuestra clase de matemáticas h'm…

Madara sólo ensanchó aun más su sonrisa ante el _hundir_ de Sasori. El pelirrojo no podía creer que, de tan ebrio, Deidara _ni_ lo reconociera. Era algo… _vergonzoso_.

—Por supuesto, Deidara —sonrió divertido el Uchiha, notablemente satisfecho—. Vámonos. Dejemos a _Takami_ disfrutar de la fiesta _solo _—con su arrogante gesto, arrastró consigo al menor…

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea_…

Por alguna obvia razón sabía que el rubio no estaría más al alcance de su vista. Probablemente Madara sabía qué tramaba… o al menos se lo imaginaba. Como pretendiente que era Deidara del Uchiha, por obvias razones no lo dejaría solo en ese estado, y mucho menos con un obsesionado _ex_…

Si, sonaba convincente para cualquiera…

**&**

…Tras media hora sin hacer nada, observando al resto con ligera repugnancia, la fiesta le resultaba monótona, predecible, y hasta rutinaria. Todo ya lo había visto antes.

Ahora más que nunca, se veía en la disposición de tomar…

—_Quizás me venga bien un trago_…

Se impulsó a la cocina, con la vaga intención de quizás hacer bizarra la noche… después de todo, sería una larga fiesta, y con Deidara fuera de su vista, no le quedaba más. Dejó al azar la ubicación de la cocina, y tras dos intentos fallidos, finalmente se encontró dentro de ella.

No le sorprendió ver lo tan apretada y desordenada que estaba… era difícil diferenciarla del resto de las habitaciones, dado que también bailaban, y hasta eróticamente encima de la mesa central.

Respingó hastiado, y empujando, fue hallando camino hasta las alacenas. Su voraz mirada identificó hasta el fondo a dos invitados más… pero chasqueó al no tratarse de personas que le agradaran… Sincerándose, hasta le resultaban irritantes.

Pero entre más se acercaba, más era claro lo que ambos tramaban…

—_Pero… ¿qué?_

Jamás imaginó ver a dos de sus compañeros de clase tan… _juntos._ No fue el hecho de ver cómo _Kakuzu_ se hallaba encima de _Hidan_, sobre la mesa, sino ver cómo el mayor tenía la mano metida en los pantalones del otro…

—_Veo que los baños están ocupados…_ —musitó para divertirse un poco, mientras abría la alacena.

Se tomó la confianza de agarrar un vaso y _limpiarlo_ – por supuesto, porque nunca perdía sus conductas sofisticadas –. _Servirse sería de lo más fácil_, pensó, pues en cualquier rincón hallaba alcohol…

Con un cansado gesto se tumbó en un sillón del salón principal, y se sirvió una, dos, hasta tres vasos seguidos. De pequeñas cantidades, por supuesto. Pero queriendo ser prudente – bebiendo moderadamente –, no se percató de que, ya había estado cometiendo un error.

El rotundo error de recordar _su pasado con Deidara… _algo que en definitiva se le escapó.

_''Pequeño y tranquilo era el campo. El viento danzaba con los pétalos rosados que se soltaban, y algunos se aferraban para seguir en las ramas de los árboles. Risas acompañaban aquella hermosa danza dándole un toque… Magistral. Aquellos ojos azules recorrían cada mínima parte del pálido rostro de su acompañante. El sol posaba en su dorado cabello volviéndolo un color blanco y amarillo. Hermoso y deslumbrante a la vez._

_Sonrisas se dedicaban, los dos disfrutando cada mínimo segundo que pasaba. Con una pequeña flor, comenzó a recorrer el suave rostro del rubio mientras éste con un dedo acariciaba el de él. En un movimiento rápido, unió sus bocas en un dulce beso. 'La saliva sabe a miel', pensó el pelirrojo, mientras seguía con sus suaves caricias. _

_Pequeños ''Te quiero" y ''Te amo" salían, mientras seguían con aquel beso que era más que interminable para los dos. ¿Para que detenerse? Adoraban ese momento._

_Los brazos del rubio rodearon el cuello del otro en un apretujado abrazo. Sus piernas comenzaron a enroscarse en la cadera del otro logrando una fricción deliciosa. _

_Volvieron las risas, los dedos del pelirrojo comenzaban a hacer pequeños, pero divertidos movimientos en ciertos lugares, al rubio. Los brazos del rubio rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo, en un apretujado abrazo. Sus piernas rodearon la cadera del otro, colocándose encima de él para descansar en su regazo._

_Lo más divino. Ninguno lo quería terminar. El viento movió dulcemente los cabellos de los dos, logrando tapar sus rostros unidos._ _Hermoso. Nadie lo negaba, especialmente ellos.''_

Amargos suspiros comenzaban a escapársele de sus labios con más frecuencia. Gracias al alcohol, le resultaba un poco difícil ocultar los sentimientos. Y no podía evitar que…

"_Vámonos. Dejemos a Takami disfrutar de la fiesta solo. ''_

…hiciera eco en su cabeza. Produciéndole un pertinente dolor.

¿Por qué simplemente no se cose la boca? Las ganas inmensas de deformarle el rostro a Madara eran como una bomba apunto de explotar. Se sentía un poco estúpido estando sin hacer nada por rescatar su orgullo…

Con indiferencia merodeó con la mirada el estrecho salón, absorto en sus pensamientos. Chasqueaba, degustando del amargo sabor en su boca…

Entonces, sintió su estómago estrujado, y con ello, arrebatando su serenidad. Mordió su labio superior, y entrecerró la mirada, cuando acaparó _aquella_ escena…

—¡Buena ésa, Madara! —vociferó un inútil… como Sasori lo denominó.

—¡Acábalo, nena!--

¿Có-Cómo se atrevían a llamarlo _así_?, ¿cómo podían observarlos así?… ¿no había demasiados _haciendo lo mismo_ a su alrededor--?

Y es que estaba claro que a Madara no le sobraba discreción. Pero tampoco le faltaba atención. Se lo vio venir de algún modo… y no le quedó más que guardar silencio.

**&**

—Menuda fiesta_…_ —masculló con desprecio—. No sé como fue que lograste convencerme, _Kisame_… —desganado, admiró con hastío a su alrededor, sentado con suma formalidad en un humilde sillón.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de lucir simpático aquella noche_…_

—Vamos, _Itachi_. Eres el primo del anfitrión. Era prácticamente tu obligación asistir… —respondió sarcástico, con su burlesca expresión.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño deliberadamente. Le dirigió la mirada con prudencia a su compañero; ahora más que nunca deseó desaparecer de la tan popular fiesta. Kisame sólo dio por suspirar resignado, con aquel gesto pícaro en su rostro… en cierto modo, ya conocía a su amigo. Sabía que aquello no era lo suyo.

—Bueno, _además__… _—prosiguió—, ninguno de los dos tenía mejores planes para el año nuevo —dijo, en un vano intento de animar a su compañero.

—_Hmph._ Si de planes se trataba, _tenía uno mejor__…_—contestó frívolo.

—_Tsk,_ al menos no está Sasuke_…_ —le sonrió pesimista.

—_Hmph__…_

La afilada mirada del mayor inspeccionó todo el salón; ya necesitaba distraerse con algo. Su único placer en las fiestas no era más que, presenciar los espectáculos que se presentaban en ellas… y de en vez en cuando, participar. Pero su mirada sólo captaba lo típico…

Hasta que, agudizó su vista…, y sonrió burlón. Algo encontró en el salón principal_…_

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya__… _—llamó la atención, ladeando con un simplón gesto—. Madara hace de las suyas nuevamente_…_

—_Hmph__… _Cómo les encanta llamar la atención tan cínicamente —musitó el de pálida tez, desviando la mirada del dúo.

—Ne, Itachi_…_ ¿pero ya lo notaste? —preguntó divertido, enfocando su vista hacia un rincón.

—¿Qué cosa? —sin mucho interés, viró la mirada hacia donde señalaba el mayor…

—_Sasori._ Ha estado solo toda la noche… —comentó, arqueando el ceño…— Me parece que tampoco se pierde del acto, cortesía del anfitrión…

—_Ajá_… Me resulta bastante sano observar a su ex fornicando con otro —murmuró sarcástico.

Rió el mayor…

—¿…Y?, ¿no irás a hacerle compañía? —preguntó Itachi, con poco interés.

—No… —contestó—. …_A__ ver qué hace._

**&**

—_Maldición…_

No hallaba consolación. _Estupendo_, pensó. Tampoco había más alcohol a su alcance. Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ni cerca de quedar inconciente, si sólo llevaba tres míseros vasos moderados.

Anhelaba desvanecerse, y olvidar por un momento, lo que recién aconteció…

Respiró profundamente, pretendiendo hallar tranquilidad. Suspiró irritado… volteó su cabeza, en un nuevo intento de distraerse.

…_Nieve._

Pequeños copos de nieve caían por todos lados, arropando con su blanca manta todo a su paso. Una leve sonrisa se apoderó unos segundos de su rostro…

"—_Sasori… comienzo a congelarme, h'm._

_El pelirrojo admiró el firmamento una vez más, antes de contestar…_

_Entonces, sonrió, y correspondió al gesto._

—_Entremos, en todo caso… _—_murmuró, dando vuelta… el rubio rió._

_Tras adentrarse al cálido recinto del mayor, hubo un momento entre las risas en que sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas… el ambiente se tranquilizó, y se abrió paso al silencio. Ambos curvearon sus labios en un risueño gesto… El inesperado sosiego parecía oportuno. Deidara elevó con finura sus fríos y delgados dedos, y acarició las pálidas mejillas del joven con las yemas de sus dedos, en un delicado roce._

_La suavidad del contacto provocó en el pelirrojo una deliciosa y escalofriante sensación… Se halló cautivado. Entornó sus ojos, con la intención de ir cortando la distancia entre ellos… y ante la sensibilidad de sus labios, sintió el cálido y dulce aliento del rubio._

_Se hizo una pausa, una en la que se vieron sonreír antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca… El momento era demasiado idílico como para ir deprisa. _

_El pelirrojo quiso admirar una vez más aquella brillante mirada que lo tenía cautivado… Pero sólo consiguió impacientarse. Finalmente rozó sus labios con los de él, en un sutil y casto beso. Le era fascinante la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba… Y buscó la oportunidad de profundizar aquel contacto para más._

_Era dulce y a la vez, embriagador el sabor de su amado… Acercó aun más el cuerpo del rubio en un celoso abrazo. Le brindaba sin tantear, su calor en aquella fría tarde de invierno…_

_Se vieron ante la necesidad de respirar, e interrumpieron el contacto con lentitud. Se dedicaron unos segundos, y Deidara notó un peculiar brillo en los amielados ojos del Akasuna. Sonrió, y acarició con suavidad la cabellera del joven. Rozaron sus rostros, y sintieron a gusto sus ardientes mejillas, que cobraban un rojizo color. _

_Abrazados, la nariz del pelirrojo se hundió en la tersa y dorada cabellera de Deidara, y aspiró posesivo su fragancia a jazmines…_

―_Hueles delicioso ―susurró él, en un tono cautivado._

_El rubio sonrió en un adorable sonrojo. Se sintió cohibido ante la intimidad, pero no temió. Hallaba confianza en el pelirrojo._

_Sasori husmeó por su sedoso cabello, hasta que su mejilla rozó con su cuello… Tentado, besó sutilmente la pálida piel. Deidara se estremecía al sentir la entrecortada respiración del pelirrojo sobre su cuello… Era una sensación excitante. Con una sonrisa triunfal, Sasori comenzó a dar pequeños besos hasta su clavícula, logrando que el rubio se estremeciera aun más. Rozó su nariz nuevamente con el cuello antes de acariciar con su mejilla toda la perfecta curvatura del cuello. Acarició la mejilla del rubio con la de él y unió sus labios en un tierno beso. _

_Comenzó tímida la unión, para que después sus lenguas se encontrasen y comenzaran a tocarse. La mano del pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Deidara, quien se podría comparar con el cabello de Sasori en ese momento. Suspiró al sentir cómo la mano del mayor comenzaba a introducirse bajo el suéter y la blusa que llevaba. El pelirrojo comenzó a juguetear con uno de los pezones del rubio, sacándole miles de gemidos._

―_¿Te gusta? ―preguntó mientras comenzaba a retirarle el suéter, para desabotonar la blusa. _

_La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido cuando Sasori comenzó a besar tiernamente su pecho y ombligo. La tarde, simplemente, era fantástica. Se entregaron cuerpo y alma en caricias suaves y delicadas, y durmieron juntos, acurrucándose tiernamente--''_

—_Tsk__… _maldición —se quejó al sentir un filo penetrar su piel_… con aquello, logró interrumpir su recuerdo._

**&**

_11:24:58 pm_, marcaba el reloj. _11:25:01 pm__…_

La nieve seguía cayendo impasible… y de algún modo inquietaba al de ojos miel.

Aquél sólo reposaba en el sillón, sin inmutarse. Tras minutos de haberse quedado pensativo, admirando la nieve, abrió la palma de su mano, y acertó su mirada en ella. Era un desastre. Suspiró irritado; comenzaba a molestarle el ardor. Sin mucha delicadeza, retiró el cristal, y un quejido escapó de su boca.

Buscó con la mirada algo con qué tapar la herida, pero no encontró absolutamente nada…

—_Qué más da…_

¿Haber perdido la elegancia?… Definitivamente algo lo poseyó.

Sasori jamás habría asistido a aquella fiesta en primer lugar. No, no habría bebido ni aunque se lo hubiesen rogado_…_ Y jamás se habría atrevido a limpiarse la herida con el pantalón.

Pero pareció haberse golpeado la cabeza. Eso diría cualquiera. Y, Sasori, restando importancia a su apariencia, se encaminó inseguro entre el montón_…_

—_¿Dónde estás, Deidara…?_

Con un torcido gesto, recorrió toda la sala. Rostros y más rostros difusos para su memoria. _Pero __finalmente lo localizó. _Lento, pausado… de no ser por el ruido, quizás silenciosamente se acercó.

El risueño y divertido Deidara se hallaba recargado torpemente en la pared, en una esquina, con un vaso en la mano. Reía de, seguramente nada…_ y no se percató de la llegada del pelirrojo._

—¿Deidara? —llamó Sasori.

El aludido apenas reconoció su nombre. Se giró, con poco equilibrio, y miró con una expresión burlesca a quién le llamó…

—¿Takami?… Diablos, ¿por qué insistes? —contestó, apenas sosteniendo la cabeza firme.

Sasori desvió la mirada entrecerrada… se sentía apenado y rencoroso a la vez. Agachó la cabeza, sin poder hallar las palabras…

—Me arruinas la fiesta… Hazme un favor, y retírate de mi vista h'm —irritado, pasó chocando el hombro del pelirrojo…

Sasori arqueó el ceño en desconcierto. Seguro el rubio tornó a un temperamental carácter a causa del alcohol…

Pero decidido, siguió el rastro. Fue empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino… Y al tenerlo a tan sólo un metro de él, alargó el brazo, y lo agarró bruscamente, jalándolo para sí…

Deidara, confundido, apenas acertó al encontrar la hipnotizante mirada de Sasori sobre él.

—Déjame, ¡h'm! —disgustó con el ceño fruncido.

—No_…_ no lo haré —contestó terco.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, ¡h'm!? —preguntó altanero, zafándose bruscamente del agarre—. Joder… me largo.

En un ágil movimiento, Sasori jaló del brazo al rubio, y con rapidez, juntó sus labios con los de él. Con posesión, lo agarró de la nuca, para que no escapara del forzoso contacto. Lo presionó contra su cuerpo, inutilizando cualquier fuerza impuesta por Deidara, en el intento de separase…

Ninguno a su alrededor se percataba de lo que sucedía.

Deidara cerró los ojos fuertemente… El alcohol le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se resignó al sentir la lengua de Sasori pedir paso, y abrió más la boca, dejando la pertinente lengua del otro entrar. El beso era salvaje, sin sentimiento, era rudo y frío.

Sasori juntó aun más sus cuerpos, en un posesivo abrazo. Sus lenguas chocaban bruscamente, buscando más. Pequeños hilos de saliva salían de sus bocas, para perderse en su cuello.

Ninguno aguantó más, el aire faltó. Se separaron, aun con sus rostros muy cerca, respirando agitadamente.

Deidara frunció el ceño molesto… Desde hacía un par de segundos que vagamente lo reconoció. Nadie lo toma tan posesivamente. Difusamente sabía de quién se trataba, aquél que tenía enfrente… no era _Takami_.

¿Cómo se atrevía _Sasori _a besarlo?

El aliento de Deidara chocaba contra el rostro de Sasori… Su aliento _apestaba_ a alcohol. Ahora, era el pelirrojo quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Tomaste demasiado —espetó molesto, sin soltar el agarre.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —respondió amargo, intentando separarse.

Con la mirada entrecerrada, y el semblante serio, Sasori lo observó largamente…

Deidara se sintió ligeramente aturdido de repente. Creyó haber oído a Sasori decir algo sobre… _¿qué?_

…Se le fué sencillamente.

Sólo sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante otro _cálido_ beso del mayor… y su concepción comenzó a trastornar.

Sasori, con tacto áspero, contorneaba con sus palmas la esbelta figura del rubio en un acto desesperado, poco sutil_._ No se preocupó más de la ansiedad que reflejaban en sus ojos, y con devoción se entregó al momento_… _

Tan _frágil _estaba Deidara… que se rindió ante los estímulos sin tantear más-

Entonces un detalle le hizo_ tilín _a Sasori.

-_…_y, con ligereza, soltó peligrosa frase:

—_Vayamos a un lugar más… privado, h'm_.

…Silencio. Nada más que simple cortesía del pelirrojo.

No se preocupó en vano. Estaba claro ahora. Aquél no era Deidara_…_ _Tsk,_ lástima que lo olvidó por míseros minutos. Minutos que serían difíciles de retroceder.

No obstante, Deidara continuaba besando vehemente los delgados labios del pelirrojo, ignorante del caos que había desatado en su mente.

Sasori, quedo, se mantuvo inmóvil por largos y estresantes segundos. Una inquietud nubló su mente de pronto… Por inercia, se mordió la comisura de sus labios, y rodó su mirada hasta la superficie, queriendo ignorar el mal presentimiento que le provocaba la inestabilidad de la situación. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando reprimir ése amargo y angustiante sentimiento…

…_la culpa._

—_Vámonos de aquí__ h'm…_ _Anda_ —siguió murmurando sensualmente entre besos_… _tentando al de ojos miel. Entonces, de forma siniestra, rozó su rodilla cerca de su entrepierna_…_

…_y seducido, asesinó finalmente a su conciencia._

•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈•

**Konan – Aelita-Cullen**

Oh... hola. Quiero decir que es un gran honor haber escrito el fic con Pim. Nos costó trabajo por la enorme falta de inspiración. No tengo muchas palabras que decir.. solo que espero que les haya gustado esta parte del two-shot. Un saludo y un enorme abrazo ~~ :3 ¡Y que viva Akatsuki M. Evil Organisation!

**Aquí, Pim – Pein (:3)**

Aww, por fin hemos podido publicar el fic (bueno, al menos una parte). Agradezco la paciencia y el apoyo de Aelita-Cullen. Mejor compañera no pude haber tenido (:3)… ¡somos igual de vagas!

(x3).Ohh, tantas ideas (?)… tuvimos que dejarlo en un two-shot. Procuraremos tener el final pronto (: Gracias por leer, de veras. Ojala les haya gustado.

¡Ah!, y gracias por apoyar Akatsuki M. Evil Organisation (: Se les aprecia.


End file.
